


Creature Comforts

by vix_spes



Series: The Model and the Spy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Leon away for work, Gwaine plans to indulge himself in a few creature comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



Gwaine cursed as the rain that had been threatening all day started the minute that he got off the train. Of course it did. After all, this was the way that these things worked. And of course he had all of his gear with him so he couldn’t run. So his only option was to walk at a normal pace and just get wet. Besides, it wasn’t as if there was anybody waiting for him at home. Leon was away abroad on a trip for work with no idea as to when he would be back. This hadn’t really happened much in their relationship, maybe a handful of times in the two years that they had been together. He really didn’t like the feeling and wondered if this was how Leon had felt in the early days of their relationship when Gwaine was still jet-setting and travelling the world on a weekly basis.

A model and photographer, a bit of a jack-of-all trades modern day Renaissance man, Gwaine had been a stalwart of Fashion Weeks the world over when he and Leon had met. London, Paris, Milan, New York; he did them all. A headline name and wanted by all the major designers, he would often find himself doing a ridiculous number of fittings and shows, working himself to the point of exhaustion before doing exactly the same thing in the next city on the next continent. He had a flat that he hardly lived in, enough money to live off comfortably and, although he was the life and soul of every party, no real friends. He had slowly but surely found himself growing disillusioned with his life but hadn’t known what to do in order to change it. That had all changed two years ago.

He had been working at London Fashion Week, one of the last that he had done, and had quite literally run into a skinny dark-haired man practically hidden behind boxes and knocked him down. After Gwaine had apologised profusely and made sure that he hadn’t broken the man, who has so ridiculously skinny that a fall like that could probably break him, they had introduced themselves and that was how Gwaine had ended up meeting Merlin. When the boxes had turned out to be filled with cakes from the bakery that Merlin owned, Gwaine had happily sat and demolished as many cakes as he could while engaging Merlin in conversation. Gwaine had been surprised to find that Merlin owned the bakery and that he wasn’t actually a model – he could easily be one with his looks.

Of course, as Gwaine munched his way through most of a box of apple turnovers, it emerged that Merlin had done some modelling but only after being strong-armed into it. His boyfriend’s half-sister was Morgana le Fay, a well-known designer in the fashion world. Having met her several times, Gwaine was impressed that Merlin had managed to just do a couple of photo shoots. Nobody said no to Morgana le Fay if they valued their lives. They had only stopped talking when a rather frantic and terrified intern came to collect Gwaine, but not before they had swapped numbers.

It had been through his friendship with Merlin that Gwaine had met Arthur Pendragon, Merlin’s boyfriend, and it had been through Arthur that Gwaine had met the rest of the knights; Percy, Lance, Elyan and Leon. They were collectively known as the Knights due to the semi-professional rugby team that they all played for; Camelot Rugby Football Club. Not a premiership team, all of the players could have been professional if they had chosen but they had all picked other careers. Percy ran his own gym, did personal training and also coached the junior teams at Camelot, Elyan worked for the police, Lance was a doctor specialising in paediatrics while Arthur was CEO of Pendragon Enterprises. And then there was Leon. None of the guys that played down at the club on a weekend could give you a definite answer on what his job actually was. They could all tell you that he worked for the government but they couldn’t tell you what department he was in. In fact, it wasn’t until they actually moved in together and it became obvious that this wasn’t a mere fling that Gwaine found out that Leon didn’t actually work for the government in a regular department, but for the Special Intelligence Service.

Not that Gwaine knew what Leon actually did for SiS; apparently all he was allowed to know was that Leon worked for them. Still, he might not know what Leon did but their relationship worked. For the first year that they had been dating Gwaine had still been working predominantly as a model, but building up his portfolio as a photographer himself at the same time. He had stopped doing the various Fashion Weeks and catwalk shows but was still doing photo shoots around the world. By the time they were talking about moving in together, he had almost given up the modelling entirely except for the odd jaunt for shoots that he really wanted to do. Gwaine had never been one for relationships, favouring one-night stands or friends with benefits relationships, so the moment that he had realised it was getting serious with Leon he had been terrified. But, rather than running away as he was so tempted to do, he had stuck it out and he had never regretted that for a minute. He was actually happy. Leon even accepted that Gwaine was an incorrigible flirt and knew that even though Gwaine flirted with pretty much anything that moved, it didn’t mean he loved Leon any less.

Fuck, he missed Leon. He didn’t know where the hell Leon was but he needed to come home as soon as was actually possible.

Gwaine wasn’t at all surprised when, half-way home from the tube station, the rain started coming down harder and faster than ever. He may have been wearing his leather jacket but it wasn’t offering him any protection whatsoever and by the time that he returned home he had absolutely no doubt that he would be doing his very best drowned rat impression. All he wanted to do was get home, have a shower, order some takeaway and curl up on the sofa with a shit movie. Inevitably, as he had been since about a week after Leon left, he would be wearing his comfiest tracksuit bottoms and one of Leon’s hoodies, his hair scraped up in a ponytail.

As he had predicted, by the time that he walked into the flat Gwaine was completely and utterly drenched. But, his equipment was all dry and still in the same pristine condition that they had been in when he had packed them away on the shoot. The flat that he now lived in with Leon was one that they had bought together about six months ago and, as a result of their combined salaries not to mention Gwaine’s savings, was much nicer than what some of their friends could afford. It was ridiculously large with enough space for Leon to have a home office and Gwaine to have a tiny cupboard that he used as a dark room. As far as Gwaine was concerned though, one of the best things about the flat was the bathroom. Larger than normal, it featured both a shower and, the selling point for both of them, a bathtub large enough for them both to fit into. They had both spent more than a few evenings ensconced in the tub, indulging themselves in scalp massages that inevitably led to other pleasurable activities.

(~*~)

Gwaine was half-way through his shower, simply luxuriating in the heat after feeling damp and soggy for far too long, when he heard what sounded like the front door opening and closing. He waited a few minutes more to see if he could hear anything else but when he didn’t, he turned his attention back to the shower. As a result, he nearly jumped out of his skin when all of a sudden there was the sound of the shower doors being slid open. The only thing that stopped him from falling to the floor on the slick tile was the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist tightly. His feet still scrabbling for purchase on the floor, he craned his neck to see that it wasn’t some rather perverted burglar but that it was actually Leon.

“What the hell?”

“It’s nice to see you too. I thought I might get a better welcome home than that though.”

“I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you were some weird kinky burglar!”

Gwaine smiled at the laughter that burst out of Leon at his comments. Taking advantage of the fact that his lover’s mirth meant that his grip on Gwaine’s waist had loosened, Gwaine turned around and took great delight in the sight that lay before him. Seeing Leon again after time spent apart was good enough but a wet, naked Leon? Even better.

“See something you like?” Leon’s eyebrow was raised and a small smirk played on his lips.

Gwaine’s smile turned into a definite leer. “You know I do.”

Gwaine didn’t bother wasting any time – he had had far too long without Leon already – and leaned in to kiss Leon hungrily mere seconds after the words had left his mouth. Leon responded just as eagerly, fisting a hand in Gwaine’s wet locks to keep him exactly where Leon wanted him. There was no finesse to the kiss, just sheer hunger. It was all heat and passion, their tongues tangling together and hands roaming shower slick bodies. There would be time for slow later. At the moment, it was about reacquainting themselves with each other. They only broke apart when, as Leon’s hand wrapped around his cock, Gwaine’s head cracked back to hit the shower itself causing him to bite Leon’s lip in shock. Resisting the urge to rub what was undoubtedly going to be a huge lump on the back of his head, Gwaine laved Leon’s lip where he had bitten it before he spoke.

“Not that I’m opposed to shower sex but any chance I can tempt you in the direction of our bedroom?”

Leon’s own smile widened as one hand reached around and shamelessly groped Gwaine’s arse. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
